Melanie Dayton
Melanie Dayton is the guidance counselor at Clearwater High School and a recurring character in the series. She is very understanding, compassionate, and easy-going. She has a close friendship with both the principal, Steve Hanson and Carl Stein. She is portrayed by Lisa Kudrow. Character History Season 1 In This Is How I Disappear (2), she calls both Kat Whinnes and Eliza Bell down to get more information about Blake Sommer's recent drug bust. When she sees that Eliza is acting hostile towards him, she asks if she really loves him and manages to calm her down and release some of the anger. In The Change, she is in her office talking to Trey Nitt about his recent coming out as being transgender. She explains that it won't be easy, but there are others out there like him and that he will make it through because he is strong and brave and she believes in him. This boosts his confidence. Later that day when Trey has a breakdown and breaks the bathroom door by hitting it with a chair, she runs over to see what happened and asks if he's okay before taking him back to her office. She is surprised that he was this stressed out and tells him that he has detention for the rest of the year to avoid suspension which would hold him back. She also makes him come back to her every day to talk until she sees changes. In Two Kinds of Happiness, she calls Blake down into her office and tells him that his grades are so bad that he might be held back unless he aces all of his midterms. She encourages him to do so. In Force A Smile (1), Scott Taylor and Eliza Bell tell her about Olivia Jerl's abusive home life behind her back, so when Melanie calls her in, Olivia lies and says that it's just a rumor. Melanie isn't so sure and tells her that she will look further into the matter to be safe. Season 2 In Bring Me to Life (1), Julia Abbott comes to her and Melanie brings up that she hasn't seen her in a while and asks about how her mother and her are doing without her father. Julia cuts to the chase and says that she's missed two periods, so Melanie draws conclusions and tells her that she can give her a pregnancy test, but that she thought she was better than having unprotected sex. Julia tells her that she's changed, but that this will make everyone think she hasn't, so Melanie tells her that this is a delayed consequence to an action made a long time ago and to tell her friends this. She then gives her the test and tells her that she can talk to her no matter what the result is. In Kiss With A Fist, she gives Keith Rossen an STD test and tells him that she never wants to give him another one. In Panic Station (1), Ethan Webber asks her if anyone has talked to her about Devon Mather which Melanie answers no. Ethan then tells her to talk to him as a scheme for payback. Melanie says that she will and welcomes Ethan back to Clearwater. She calls him down and questions him on if anything is wrong, but he tells her that he's fine. Since she has no real proof that something is wrong, she tells him to go, but talk to her if he needs to. In Won't Go Home Without You, Ethan comes to her and tells her that he's been seeing Devon everywhere despite him being in jail. Melanie tells him that he's showing signs of PTSD which is normal after a traumatic event and tells him that she could prescribe him some pills. She then tells him that she believes that he can change for the better even if no one else does. In I'm A Slave 4 U (1), she calls Brittany down to her office after a student came and showed her a nude picture of Brittany that is going around. Brittany doesn't know what she's talking about at first, and when Melanie tells her what's going on, Brittany freaks out and runs out of the office before Melanie can discuss it with her. She later catches up with Brittany after she stands up for herself in front of the cafeteria and tells her that she's proud of her for taking control of the situation. In I'm A Slave 4 U (2), she calls Brittany down to her office and reveals to her that a naked photograph of her has been going around the school and shows it to her as proof. Brittany is shocked it has gotten around and asks her how many people have seen it, so Melanie tells her it's spreading around the school fast. Brittany then runs out of her office in embarrassment and Melanie tries to stop her, but lets her go. After seeing Brittany stand up for herself in the cafeteria, she tells her that she is proud of her for taking control of the situation. Season 3 In Misery Business (1), she and Mr. Stein break up the fight between Adrianna and Candace and send both of the girls down to the office. In I Write Sins Not Tragedies, she has Ethan in her office after his return from DH and tells him that she's glad he's back. She asks him about his PTSD and if he's sober which he replies that he is. She then informs him that Micah took over his position as captain of the lacrosse team while he was away and Ethan asks for his position back, which Melanie is doubtful about since it's a lot of responsibility for someone just back from juvey. She then decides that if the team is okay with it, he should go for it and tells him no funny business and not to let her down. Season 4 Appearances Trivia *She has no problem talking about very controversial issues with her students. * She has a soft spot for Ethan Webber. * She has helped to break up many fights throughout her course on the show. * She attended Carl Stein's wedding. Quotes *"Hi Eliza, please take a seat." (First Line) *"It’s those challenges that get us through the hard times." Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Clearwater Staff Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8